Star Wars: Alternate Dimension
by GrandMasterSkywalkerDaemonhunt
Summary: This is an Alternate Timeline that takes place if Anakin does not fall to the Dark Side and becomes the most powerful force-Wielder in history. Lots of inaccuracy, but I don't own Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars. I do, however, own this fanfic!

* * *

This fanfic takes place about when the Anakin confronts Palpatine at the time the sith lord reveals himself. It leads to an alternate plot and a brighter future for the Republic. However, Palpatine is not only the sith lord. Please read to know more about the seemingly unending war between the Jedi and the Sith...

* * *

Anakin stared hard at his long-time mentor, the hiding Mastermind of the entire conflict. Palpatine's actions led to the death of millions of lives and end of democracy. "You are the sith lord." Anakin took out his lightsaber.

"Anakin..." Palpatine quietly muttered as he smiled. "Don't become the pawn of the Jedi council. Only through me will you gain the power greater than any Jedi...the power to save Padme..."

"Don't you dare say her name!" Anakin forcefully jerked Palpatine's robe and put his lightsaber at his throat. "You were the one that sent those nightmares, weren't you?" Palpatine's smile subsided. anakin smirked. "I now know that your fatherly antics were not more than tricks to bring me to your side. Well, I will not do that."

"You foolish boy..." Palpatine's voice changed to a much eviller tone. "If you will not join me willingly, then you will do so forcefully!" He shot sith lightning at Anakin, who blocked it with his lightsaber.

"Unlimited power, Anakin. Unlimited Power!" Anakin began to lose grip on his lightsaber and he began to feel the pain of the lightning more and more.

_I can't lose, not yet. NOT YET!_

Anakin used his mechanical arm and slowly walked toward the sith lord. The leather glove burned off and only the metallic part remained. Anakin felt the burn, but kept going.

"You are a fool, Anakin. You cannot resist the power of the dark side! It is your destiny as Chosen One to destroy the Jedi and bring order to this galaxy, under me as Emperor!" Palpatine was slightly scared at Anakin's vitality and resistance against the full brunt of the Sith Lightning.

"I will not...give in..." Anakin reached Palpatine and returned his own sith lightning against him by punching him in the chest. Palpatine screamed in pain as his own attack blasted into his own body. The force of the impact was so enormous that the Chancellor office was completely destroyed in the process, burned to the smoke. Anakin slowly struggled to get up and find Palpatine, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! I was so close..." He got up to his feet painfully and looked at his right hand; it was burned to smoke and not functioning. "i will need a new one..."

* * *

Mace Windu and three other Jedi masters were planning to go to see the Chancellor, but he got a transmission. He took out the mini-projector and saw a hologram of Anakin's injured face.

"Skywalker, what has happened?" Windu asked.

"Master Windu, I found out a terrible truth. Palpatine is the sith lord behind this war. He was Dooku's master during the battle of Geonosis." Windu was shocked at this revelation. He had always been suspicious of the man, but his suspicions had not been confirmed.

"Skywalker, are you alright?"

"I am fine, just shocked by Sith lightning. But Palpatine is the primary objective, Master Windu. We must find him or he will unleash his secret weapon."

Windu narrowed his eyes. "Secret Weapon?"

Anakin nodded in his projection. "As I fought him, I was able to read a bit of his mind; he is planning on unleashing terrible to wipeout the Jedi. We have to hurry!"

Windu nodded. "Understood. I will contact all the Jedi to come back to the Jedi Temple immediately. In the mean time, you should head to the medical bay, Skywalker." Anakin bowed and signed off. _So Palpatine, you have shown us your true colors..._Windu headed for the Jedi Communication tower to warn all the other Jedi.

* * *

Padme waited for Anakin in her apartment. Ever since she got that strange feeling in the afternoon, she was not able to eat, drink, or sleep. She sent C-3PO away to leave her alone, but...

"Miss Padme! Master Skywalker is here!" She heard C-3PO cry out as Anakin's fighter docked in. She ran to see her husband and saw that he was grievously wounded. Anakin stumbled off his fighter and nearly fell down.

"Anakin! What happened?" She ran to him and helped him up to their couch.

"Padme...Pal...patine...is evil..." Anakin stuttered out.

"3PO, call the medical team, hurry! Anakin, Palpatine is evil?" Padme took off his robe and saw that he had burns over his body.

"Palpatine...is the sith lord...behind the war...he was the one...who started...separatists...AAH!" Anakin grunted at the pain as Padme put ointments on his burns. "Padme, you must call the other senators and tell them of him, or ...republic will be no more..." She always had suspicions about the Chancellor, but she did not imagine he was so filled with evil.

"What about you? You are all hurt!" Padme's eyes started to water, but Anankin weakly wiped the tears with his finger.

"The Republic is more important than I am. Besides, I am not that hurt. Now, go!" He pushed her slightly and Padme nodded. She went to contact the other senators as the medicl team arrived.

"Master Skywalker! You received so many 3-degree burns. We will treat you right away!" The doctor took out his burn-cure supplies from her bag and started to cure Anakin of his burns.

"Please do so quickly, the entire galaxy is in danger." Anakin felt his mechanical arm being taken apart and put aside. then he went numb and to sleep.

* * *

Thanks to Anakin, almost all of the Jedi came back to the Jedi Temple within hours. The Jedi were put in high alert and they took defensive positions in the temple and made it a fortress. The Jedi council also gathered again.

"Thanks to Skywalker, Palpatine is now a wanted criminal. The senate is being led by Bail Organa and Padme Amidala, who are helping end the war as we speak. Almost all of the Jedi are back, and we need to act now before Palpatine makes a strike." Windu stated and the council nodded.

"How Skywalker is, hmm?" Yoda, recently from Kashyyk, asked.

"He is in the Medical bay, healing from the lightning wounds. He should be back in few days." Obi-Wann said. He was worried about his former apprentice, but he knew that Anakin was far from the fight.

"We have one Master missing..." Kit Fisto saw that one of the twelve Jedi Master seats was empty.

"Lost Ajuran Su, we have. Very precious he was." Yoda sadly nodded his head. "A new council member we need. Anakin Skywalker, It must be." The other council members nodded. "Has shown great courage, and has passed through the Way of the Mirror, the last step of Jedi Mastery."

Mace Windu agreed. "He has gained my trust in the matter, I suppose that we give the rank of Master." Obi-Wan felt a little happy for Anakin, though he was still injured. "  
Master Kenobi, please send this message to the new master." Kenobi nodded and left the council.

"Now we have Palpatine at large. He no longer has power of the clones because new Supreme chancellor is being voted on. Our best hope is if Senator Bail Organa or Senator Amidala gets elected. Otherwise, we may be at disadvantage." Ki-Admundi said.

"The two other nominees were very close to Palpatine; the vice chancellor and his governor are also going for election. We cannot let them win." Windu stated harshly. "We must find Palpatine and show the entire galaxy how big of a fraud he is."

"I agree. I have sent our own vanguard troops to search for him in Corusant, but so far there has been no real success." Shaak Ti said and sighed. "We were so blind to not see this coming."

"Not too late, we were. Saw in time." Yoda huffed deeply and got up, and other council members stood up as well. "Need Skywalker, we do. Must wait until he heals."

* * *

Anakin lay peacefully on the medical bed in the Senate building. Padme decided that she wanted to see Anakin as much as possible, so she put him near her, in the senate buidling. As much as Anakin hated being in a medical room, he had to. The Sith lightning burns on his body was not too serious, it healed within hours. His arm however was so damaged that putting a mechanical one was out of question. Instead, the doctors decided to clone only his arm and reattach it. Anakin could not move it as adroitly as his other arm, but he was gaining more and more control of it.

"Anakin..." Padme came into the room and sat next to her husband. She kissed him deeply in the mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I can't get up because the doctors put restraints on me...I can't wait until I heal." Padme smiled at his antics, but suddenly turned sad. "Ani?" Anakin turned to her. Her eyes were wet with tears, either of happiness or sadness. "I had a doctor do a check-up on me, and guess what?"

"What?" Anakin was suddenly scared that something was wrong with the baby.

"I am pregnant, with twins." She whispered in his ear and Anakin jolted back. "Twins!" Padme nodded and hugged her husband gently. "We already have a big family, Anakin. But I can't lose you, so please, be safe." She cried softly on his chest and he brushed her air with his new fingers. "Padme, I will never lose you, and you will never lose me. I will not leave our family fatherless, as mine was." They shared a deep kiss, a very deep one that seemed to last for several minutes. Anakin sensed a slight disturbance in the force, but decided to ignore it as Padme pulled him back into the kiss.

Outside the room, Obi-Wan just contemplated on what he had just seen. _So Anakin is the father of her children. That is not good. I was supposed to tell him how he was going to be promoted a master, but now I have to tell him that he can be expelled from the order! By the Force! Why, Anakin, why!_

Master Kenobi decided to wait until the couple ended their meeting, which did not stop for several hours, to Obi-Wan's amusement and horror.

Inside the room, Padme put her robe back on. "I have to go, Ani. I will see you soon." She gave him a smooch and left the room. Soon after she left, Kenobi entered.

"I thought I sensed you here, Master." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who looked more cross than usual. Anakin frowned. "What is wrong?"

"How long have you two been married?" anakin froze at the question. "What?"

"I said _how long_?" Obi-Wan sat next to Anakin, but his glare's intensity did not falter. The Jedi Knight answered. "Three years."

"THREE YEARS?" Obi Wan yelled and Anakin was taken aback. "You hid this for three years? from you masters and even me, your closest friend?"

"I am sorry master, but I had to." Anakin flinched, but sat up. "I do not regret it either."

Obi Wan sighed. "Anakin, I came here so that you would know that your presence in the Jedi High Council would be permanent and you would be given the rank of Master. But NOW..." Obi Wan stood up and walked back and forth in the room "Now I have to tell you that you can be expelled from the order! How foolish are you to throw away something you have lived to achieve all your life!"

Anakin stayed silent for a while, gathering world. "Master, I...I was driven by my arrogance before I met Padme again. She helped me calm down and gain a greater perspective of life. Most importantly, she helped me prioritize my goals. My goal was not to be the highest in the Order, to surpass Master Yoda. My goal was to protect, especially those who were closest to me. If I have to quit being a Jedi so I can protect Padme ], then I will do it."

Now Obi-Wan stayed silent. He now knew that Anakin would not need guidance anymore; he had found his goal in life, to protect his new family. The former master decided to be gentler. "I will not tell the council of this. From this moment, you are a Jedi Master." He began to walk away. "You know that you have to face this one day, you that, my old Padawan?"

Anakin smiled at his master. "I would not have it any other way." Obi-Wan smiled back and returned to the Jedi temple.

* * *

Few Days later...

Anakin regained the full control of his right arm and started to train again. Of course, now that he knew that Palpatine was his enemy, he knew that he would have to train harder and harder to beat him. He trained harder than ever before, lifting Republic Cruisers with the force and practicing all forms of Jedi Sword Forms. He even asked Jedi Council members to duel against him, even two or three masters at a time. At first, he had hard time defeating the master, especially Master Windu and Yoda, whom he would always tie with. But as Anakin becamse more calm, he gained the upper hand over the masters. His movements seemed quite new to the Jedi Masters, who even considered Anakin's form a brand new one.

This time, he was dueling Obi-Wan alone. Obi-Wan , the master of Soresu, fought against Anakin's new form. Obi-Wan tried to redirect Anakin's attacks against him, but he could not. Anakin's sudden moves and new spins would catch him off guard and force the older master back to defense.

"I see you have trained, my padawan!" Obi Wan dodged Anakin's slash and ducked to attack his legs. Anakin however jumped back and stood straight. "I have been practicing, Master." Suddenly, Anakin burst forward in unimaginable speed; he used force speed to burst forward. Obi-Wan could not avoid being hit, so he braced his lightsaber in a solid Form III defense position. But due to the force of Anakin's impact, Obi-Wan lost balance and dropped to the ground temporarily. Anakin took this chance to attack again quickly, jumping to meet his master before Obi-Wan had the time to move his lightsaber in defense. "I win, Master."

Obi Wan chuckled as both of them shut down their lightsabers. "I see that your calmer mind helped you train." Anakin nodded "It has." Suddenly, Anakin got a message from C-3PO.

"What is it. 3PO?"

"Master Anakin, Lady Padme...she is in labor!"

"What?" Before Obi-Wan knew it, Anakin was already zooming to the hangar. Mace Windu and Yoda were heading for him. "Master Kenobi, where is Skywalker?" Windu asked.

_By the force! _"Anakin went to investigate on a sighting on Palpatine on the Corusant Sector 5." _I hope that they take it._

"Hmm, sector 5. Go there myself, I will." Yoda went away with Windu and Obi-Wan sighed. _That is another one you owe me, Padawan._

* * *

Anakin reached the apartment in time to see Padme giving birth. He ran and saw Bail Organa. "I heard from 3PO that the Senator was in labor. I came with the best medical droids possible. But why are you here, Master Skywalker?" Before Anakin could answer, Padme screamed his name. "Anakin, come here!" Anakin ran to her and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He felt the pain in his hand, but suppressed the urge to yelp.

"Baby, it is coming, it is coming." The Medical droid carefully used its hands to take the babies out, cut out their umbelical cords, and wash the babies. Once that finished, it gave the babies to Anakin.

"They are so beautiful..." Padme whispered as she took one and cradled her.

"Luke, Leia." Padme whispered.

"You already picked their names?" Anakin amusedly said as Padme smiled. "I thought you would like them..."

"They are perfect." Anakin and Padme leaned against each other. Bail Organa smiled and crossed his arms. "That is a real family..." As soon as the babies and Padme were asleep and under the attention of droids, Anakin went outside with Bail to the porch, where Bail's shuttle was waiting.

"Senator Organa, I-" Bail Organa held up his hand.

"There is nothing more to be said, Master Skywalker." Organa turned and smiled. "I was first concerned who the father of the children were, but now I know that they have a father who would protect them at any cost." Anakin smiled also and shook his hand. As Organa left, Anakin went back into their bedroom and laid next to Padme. "I love you, my love."

"I love you too." Padme smiled and they kissed for a long time again.

* * *

Darth Sidious sat on his black throne on the planet Darthromir. With the help of his royal troops, he was able to move to the dark planet, where the dark side roamed supreme. He sat securely in his fortress monastery, but began to plan his moves.

"Darth Vanro, rise." A figure from the shadows rose to bow to his master. "what is thy bidding, my master..."

"Ready the sith army to invade the nearest star system of Alderaan. It is sparsely populated, so it should fall rather quickly."

"Yes, my lord. Vanro took her hood off. She was another human, female. Her hair was dark black and reached her legs. She had a very lithe and curvaceous body, shown in her tight, black fighter suit. Her face was also beautiful, except for her dark red eyes that emitted evil.

"I will do thy bidding, my master." She took her hood again and vanished in the shadows.

"She will do fine in my plan..."

* * *

Darth Vanro got out the hanger, where more than 300 sith warriors in armor waited. "Ready the cruisers and prepare to attack Alderaan. We will burn it to the ground in the name of the emperor." The sith warriors nodded and went to ready the invasion. The female sith took out her lightsaber, a double-bladed lightsaber with a unique black blade. She spun it through her fingers, imagining her cutting through enemies at once. "Anakin, you are mine...that girl you are with...she is dead..." A sith warrior came up behind her, breaking her from her mindset, and she aggressively chopped him into pieces. "Anyone else dares to interrupt me?" She roared and all the other sith warriors ran to their posts. She smirked and looked at her lightsaber. "I will...attain...my...true happiness."

* * *

The nomination for Chancellorship was at hand and every senator from the galaxy came to the senate theater to see who was going to be elected. Padme was back on her feet because she had to seem strong, as she was when she was the Queen of Naboo. Her competitor and friend, Bail Organa, sat next to her and encouraged her until the end. Even Anakin was there, standing at the back with the other Jedi Masters, who wanted either Padme or Bail to win.

Finally, the ballot was finished and a giant hologram showed the results. The computer recorded and said. "The New Chancellor of the REpublic, Chancellor, Padme Amidala."

The senate theater cheered as Padme smiled and cried tears of happiness. Bail clapped happily and it was shown that he was chosen to be the Vice Chancellor. The former Palpatine regime ran quickly to their transports, but they were stopped by the Jedi. "By the order of the Galactic Republic, you are all under arrest." Windu flashed his lightsaber and the Palpatine followers had no choice but to be arrested.

As soon as the congratulation party was over, in her apartment Padme ran and jumped to Anakin, who hugged her tightly as well. He spun her around some times before putting her down. "Congratulations, Chancellor Amidala." He kissed her and she deepened into his body. "It is Chancellor Skywalker now." She giggled and rubbed her body against his. 3PO came out with the babies, Luke and Leia, who opened their eyes wide and reached for their parents. Anakin took Leia and Padme took Luke. "Now you will be busier than ever." Anakin smiled sadly, but Padme leaned on his shoulder as they sat down on the couch. "Maybe, but you will be busier too, as the master of the Jedi council. You will be more on focus because people look upon you as a hero."

Anakin sighed. "Padme, do you think, that we can expose our relationship to the Republic now? I mean, i am so tired of hiding, and more and more people are noticing." Padme saw the frustration in his face and Leia seemd to sense it too because the baby scrunched up her face. Anakin smiled again and cradleed his daugher, who smiled again and cuddled against her father. "some time soon, maybe after Palpatine is arrested." The Chosen one nodded and the entire Skywalker family slept together on the couch.

The next day...

The Jedi held an emergency meeting because Alderaan was under attack. Vice Chancellor Organa had already taken action by sending clone troopers to support Alderaan.

"Strange attack, this is." Yoda mused. "An open attack against a Republic Star system, Palpatine's idea, it is."

"I agree. Considering the speed of the attack, we believe that the attack may have come from the nearby star systems." Windu explained. "The possible systems are Mustafar, Darthomir, Illium, and Thessia. Illium and Thessia are too unpopulated, so it is either Mustafar and Illium."

Anakin thought deeply and asked. "Are they using clones or droids?"

"Neither." Windu answered. "according to the intel there, we have found out that sith warriors are the primary attack group."

'Sith warriors? Just how many did Palpatine train?" Anakin was dumbfounded at how prepared Palpatine was.

"He possibly broke the Rule II of the Jedi code and massively trained his own lackeys." Ki-Admunid suggested.

"Whatever he did, he must be stopped. If sith are there, then Jedi must go and help them." Anakin stated.

Shaak Ti shook her head. "We don't have an army of Jedi, Master Skywalker. We are lucky that we have the Jedi number we have now, considered many died in the battle of Geonosis." Anakin grimaced at the very sound of Geonosis, the graveyard of so many jedi.

"We have clone troopers already there, so we have to send in Jedi to help defeat the Sith. Considering the number of the Sith warriors, it is hardly likely that they are well trained to fight against Jedi. I will head there if the council permits me."

"Eager, you are, Master Skywalker. And correct to ask the opinions of others. Yes, go you will, with Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you." The two Jedi Masters left the council for the space port.

"Master, I will be back in about an hour. Please go on first." Anakin said as he ran to his fight with R2D2 to fly to Padme. Obi-Wan blinked for a bit and thought _"He is really exploiting his force speed skills..."_

In the Chancellor's office...

Padme was looking through papers to sign as 3PO held her babies. She could not afford to leave them alone in her apartment, so she brought them over. She was asked again and again who the father was, but she just smiled and changed the topic. Lucky for her, the babies rarely cried. They seemd to understand their mother, surprising for their age.

"Chancellor, Senator Grith is here to see you." _Grith, oh it's him. _"Let him in." Padme got up and smiled. A very big man in fur suit came in. "Hello, Senator Grith..." Padme said huskily. Anakin took off the fur suit. "I can't believee that I have to wear this fur coat every time i come here on a non-Jedi business." He got off and ran to hug Padme. The babies sensed his presense and started to scream for him.

'Daddy is here...' The babies stopped crying and laughed. They gurgled and spit a little, but Anakin did not really care. "Padme, I have to go to Darthromir to hunt Palpatine, I believed he is there."

The new Chancellor slowly walked behind her desk and sat down. "I will do whatever I can to help. The clone troopers should be under my command now, as much as I hate such military power. I will back you up; just contact me..." the Jedi Master kissed her finally in agreement, put on his suit, and left room. _Be safe, Ani...for me and the children..._

_

* * *

_Anakin left for the Republicn port, where many cruisers were stationed. He met Obi-Wan there and walked with him. "Anakin, if we engage Palpatine..."

"I know, _we work together._ I am not going to make the same mistake as i did with Dooku years ago. Speaking of Dooku, I rememer now that it was Palpatine who told me to kill him mercilessly. I should have seen that coming..." Anakin gritted his teeth.

"We all were blinded, Anakin. Don't be so hard on yourself. We make mistakes, but at least we can correct this one in time." Obi-Wan patted his former Padawan's shoulder. They boarded the Cruiser _Avenger_ and set mark to Alderaan to save the system.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin and Obi-Wann led 8 Republican Cruisers, along with 100,000 clone troopers to Alderaan to nullify the Sith Threat. As the fleet went into hyperspace, Anakin meditated in his chambers. Trying to forsee the future event through the force, Anakin saw that Padme and the children were safe, but then a strange woman would endanger their lives. Also, Palpatine had a much stronger army than he had shown in his conquest of Alderaan. It was as if the sith had waited for this moment for the last thousand year, amassing more sith and weapons to launch the larget invasion the galaxy had ever seen.

Anakin did not move as Obi-Wan entered the room in his Jedi robes. "Did you sense anything?"

"I see that the invasion is much bigger than it seems to be. We should contact the council and tell them to send emergency warnings to the Outer and Middle Rim star systems because they may be attacked too." Obi-Wan nodded and left the room. Anakin was left again to think of the woman who was trying to hurt his family. _Who is she...? What is her purpose..._

Yoda meditated in the meditation chamber, looking for answers to his questions. _Just how prevalent was the Dark Side? How did they survive? How many are there?_ As Yoda tried to answer the questions, he found himself lost in the shadows of the Dark side.

"Strange and dangerous, this ending may be..."

* * *

As the Republican Fleet reached Alderaan, Anakin readied himself. He wore his dark, black Leather Jedi robes and hood. He was about to wear his black glove on his right arm, but hesitated. His arm was flesh and bone again, fully sensitive, and that made him feel weird after three years without an arm. He got a signal from the bridge. "Commander Skywalker, we are about to begin the attack."

"Thank you, Commander Cody." Anakin put on his glove anyway as good luck. "Time to finish what I was born to do." He exited his quarters and went to hangar, where R2D2 was making its last touches to his Jedi fighter. "R2D2, is it ready?"R2D2 beeped and Anakin patted it on the head.

"Anakin..." Anakin turned and saw Obi-Wan walking toward him. "The forces are ready. How shall we proceed?"

"You lead the troops, Obi-Wan, and secure the natives. Me, I will go alone to the palace and try to find out who is behind this. Although Palpatine may have trained an army of sith, he possibly had a favorite, who might be leading the invasion right now."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "yes, that makes sense. Alright, I will lead the troops. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." Anakin shook Obi-Wan's hand and jumped into his fighter with R2. "R2, get ready." Getting excited beeps for an answer, the young Jedi Master smiled and went down to the planet of Alderaan.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, readied the troopers. "Commander Cody, you should not expect heavy anti-air resistance once you enter the atmosphere because the sith invasion is still going on. However, still be awared of any fighter. The 501st company will land in the forest near the cities and Squadran Oddball will cover them from the skies. But all of you, remember this. When facing a sith warrior, always attack in teams, as we practiced. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!"

Obi-Wan nodded and sent everbody to their battlestations. "Not much changed, didn't it Rex?" Rex sighed. "No sir, nothing changed."

* * *

Anakin dropped his ship near the palace of Alderaan, which was similar to Naboo, but it was far more taller and spiral-looking. _It is going to be hard climbing that...I should just break in and enter._

He left R2 with the ship to wait further orders and put on his hood to hide his face. He walked the trail to the main entrance to the Palace gates, but then were approached by three other figures in dark cloaks.

"Who are you?" The middle of the three people asked. Anakin stayed silent, but looked at the people in front of them. They were definitely sith warriors, with yellow eyes and deranged faces. But they also wore sets of armor similar to mandalorian armor, but more menacing looking. They had metallicic gauntlets, chest plates, knee pads, and black fighter clothing one, (similar to Darth Vader, but leaner).

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, and by the Republic Orders, I will enter this palace."

"Over my dead body you are." The three sith warrriors took out their lightsabers, and Anakin took out his blue one. Before the Sith knew it, Anakin spun in the air with force speed, chopping the sith warrior into pieces. The other two charged, but Anakin used the force to throw one into the other, knocking them out.

"Well that was easy." Anakin walked to the giant main gate, which did not open for him. A bit Annoyed, Anakin used force blast on the gate, blasting it apart. "Time to investigate." He walked down the hall, looking around for other sith warriors. Surprising, the palace was extremely empty, devoid of any people. "Strange, it looks like they were expecting me..." He walked into the throne room, and saw one figure sitting on the throne. The person was full of the dark side, definitely a sith. The figure wore a cloak as well, but this person seemed to be much more powerful than the three Anakin faced outside.

"I have been waiting for you, dark one..." A female voice shot out at him and a black lightsaber flew in the air. Anakin dodged it and the dark figure catched it. "I have long waited you to come to me..."

"Who are you?" Anakin took out his lightsaber, but kept his hood on. "How do you know me?" The sith took off her hood and revelead her face. Darth Vanro, favority of Sidious, smiled at Anakin. The Chosen one took a step back. "Keira, you...are...a sith?"

"Of course, Ever since the Jedi Order expelled me, Palpatine took me under his wing. I had trained long and hard to fight you, Anakin. Remember our times in the temple. Those were the good times. But we can have better times, if you come with me..." Keira licked her lips seductively.

"Keira, I am married." Anakin was slightly disgusted at what Keira became.

"I know, and that is why my next target is your wife and children. Once they are gone, your link to the light side of the Force is gone. Embrace your dark side and join me..." Keira smiled evily, but was shocked at how angry Anakin became at that moment. The very fabric of the throne room seemed break apart at Anakin's whim. The tile floor under Anakin and the pillars cracked and broke and objects such as chairs and lights shattered.

"Yes, Anakin, give in to your hatred!" Keira excitedly encouraged Anakin, but suddenly, she felt strong compassion replacing his anger. His power did not lessen, but he became calm once again. "Keira, just how far did you fall?" Anakin asked. His face was not contorted in fear, but with pity and love. "You were one of my closest friends in the temple, but why did you become so immersed in hatred?"

Keira snarled. "Because the Jedi threw me away! I was only a child when they expelled me from the order. And for what, for driving underground races like you did when you sneaked out!"

Anakin sighed. "I will do what I must to save the Republic, even if I have to strike you down..."

Keira huffed. "You will try, my love." She jumped forward, did a somersault, and slashed at Anakin. Anakin blocked it and dodged her second black lightsaber. She combined it into a double-bladed saber and attacked Anakin. She grew furious at how Anakin would redirect his defenses to offenses with miminal movement. She then tried to do hand to hand combat, which proved useless when Anakin force-threw her against the wall. As Anakin unleashed his final move, Keira unleashed force lightning against him. He blocked it by using force pull and redirecion at the same time. "All I did in these years was to make you love me, Anakin. I made myself beautiful and killed every man who tried to approach me. But why don't you return my feelings!" Anakin felt her anger grow and lightning become more intense.

"I do not want to hurt you, Keira, but if I have to do this, then I will." Anakin unleashed with own form of force lightning, but it was pure white. Instead of directly hurting the sith, it drained her of her energy. "what...are...you...doing...to...me?"

"Returning you to your former self." Anakin saw Keira's face calm down and sleep. She dropped her hands and fell down. Anakin sighed as he ended his attack and took away her lightsaber. He took out his transmitter and signaled the fleet. "Obi-Wan, the palace is clear. You may drop your troops in time, and I have captured a sith for questioning."

"very good, Anakin. I will start doing so immediately. The Jedi Council also decided to send a few more Jedi to help our cause." Obi-Wan's face smiled in the transmitter. "Alright. Tell them my thanks." He shut down the transmitter and looked at Keira again. "She was hurt and manipulated by Palpatine; he will pay for this."

* * *

Padme looked through the reports of the Jedi Council. The Council has shown proof that the plant Darthromir has staged a full scale war on other star systems. Instead of sending in the clone troopers, she allowed the Jedi to go to the other systems to help in defense. She got a private transmission on her personal hologram system. She turned it on and saw Anakin's figure. "Hello, my love."

"Ani! Oh I am so happy you are safe. How is it going down there?"

"Smoothly, the invasion was pushed back but the sith warriors are persistent. We helped secure Bail's family; you can tell him that. How are the kids?" Anakin asked and Padme smiled. "They are always hungry, and since I haven't weaned them yet, I have to go to the bathroom to feed them." Although Anakin's face in a hologram, Padme could still see the blush. "Anyway, come home soon. I miss you."

"I do too. Love you, Padme. Good Bye! Bye angels!" The babies squealed for their father as his transmission ended. As Padme worked more, Jedi Aayla Secura came in. "Hello, Master Secura, how may I help you?"

Jedi Knight Secura looked uncertain. "Chancellor Amidala, you are married to Master Skywalker, am I right?" Padme froze and Luke awoke up and began to cry. As Padme walked to the crib to comfort Luke, she stared at the Jedi. "How did you know?"

Secura sighed. "I have seen him look upon you as his heart times before when you and he were alone. Also, those moans and screams in the medical bay were sure helpful." Padme looked away in embarassment. "Do not worry, I am not here to make fun of you."

"What did you come here for then?" Padme asked.

Again, Aayla looked hesitant. "How do...you...tell someone you love him?" Padme was shocked at the question. She normally thought Jedi could not love, well, except her husband of course."You are thinking why I am asking this question. Well, it is because I am in...a bond..."

"A bond?" Padme was getting more curious by the second.

"Yes. I have been in this...bond for some time. I thought it was just hormones that Twilek's have in their bodies to enhance sexual intersts, but I cannot ignore it. Not anymore. Please, you have to help me." Aayla grabbed her head and shook it slightly. Padme put Luke down and helped the Jedi up.

"Aayla, you just have to tell the person. Me, I tried to ignore it because I was a senator and Anakin was a Jedi Knight. I thought I was making the rational decisions, but I was wrong. I had to say i loved him, so we married right after the Geonosis battle. After that, little by little, we built on what we had. But it is still hard that we are hiding this from everyone."

Aayla looked at Padme and saw sincerity. She hugged Padme and smiled. "Thank you." She left and Padme looked at her babies, who looked at her back. "Mommy can be romantic, right?" The Babies gurgled, as if saying yes.

* * *

Bail Organa reached Alderaan and was with his family as the Republican troops secured the palace. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at Keira, who was locked in a stasis field.

"Master, why was Keira really expelled from the Jedi Order?" Anakin asked."I don't think she was kicked out because of underground race. Even I did that."

"She was caught stealing holocrons and selling them on the black market. Apparently, her family was very poor, and she was determined to save her family. Although capital offenses were taken off, she was expelled for the protection of Jedi secrets." Obi-Wan sighed.

"She was a good friend of mine, more like me than i really did know. I believe she could be saved." Anakin said.

"Really, she tried to kill you even after saying she loved you. Sith have ways of using their feelings to justify their causes, and that led to their destruction. Anakin, I know that she was your friend, but you can't let that affect your decisions." Obi-Wan stricly stated.

"You don't understand, Obi-Wan. I was like her too. I could have been like her; my mother was a slave, and I would have done anything to save her." Old guilt shot through Anakin, but he stayed calm.

"Good thing you didn't." Obi-Wan walked away while Anakin looked at Keira. It was true that she had truely become beautiful, but that didn't really affect the married Jedi. His heart belonged to Padme, but he could not help but feel pity.

He walked away too, and then Keira opened her eyes, full of tears and passion.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan were discussing the war strategy. "Master Plo Koon was right. The Sith are not as trained. So although they may have the numbers, they are weak. Our troops and I were able to drive them back quickly to their initial base."

"What about the other star planets?" Anakin asked, and commander cody put up a hologram of star systems. "It was a good thing that we were able to predict the attack of the other star systems, sir. As you have predicted, the sith have attacked numerous systems at once, but the defenses on the star systems are holding." Cody explained.

"And the only planet not attacked is Darthromir. This proves our suspicions." Anakin confirmed.

"But we cannot be hasty. Darthromir is a full-military planet. It may have a much larger army on the planet itself. Again like clone wars, we need to invade an entire planet again, and that will result in great casualities."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "What, do you propose a blockade to stop anything that stops anything from coming in or out of the planet? That could take years to end!"

"I know. Sidious is the one who is controlling the planet. We take him out, we take the planet. Though he may be on the most fortified fortress on the planet, it is worth a chance." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "That is where you come in. The Council has decided that you, Master windu, and Master Yoda go as a team to infiltrate and slay Palpatine."

"Assassination? I did not know assassination was jedi work?"

Obi-wan sighed. "Better ideas, former Padawan?" Anakin smiled. "no, I like it." He walked back to Keira's stasis prison and saw Keira still asleep."I know you are awake, so get up." Keira opened and rubbed her eyes. "what do you want?"

"I am going to inflitrate Darthromir and take down Sidious. In exchange for you release, you will grant me information." Keira stared at the ground. "You can't take it down. It is a massive fortress that leads all the way to the planet's core. They are going to use the planet's core to-" Keira shut her mouth.

"To what? Keira. Tell me!" Anakin came close to her face in the cell. She blushed at the proximity, but maintained her cool. "I won't betray the sith. All Jedi belong to die..." She whispered. Anakin sighed and signaled the guard to leave them alone. He entered the cell and sat next to her. "I know that the Jedi did to you, not allowing you to save your family. I would have done a similar as you did, stealing holocrons. But please...do not let it eat you away..."

Keira looked at Anakin's handsome face, the face she fell in love with. She put her finger on his lips. "I will give you what you want, if you give me what I want." Anakin stood back up. "What?"

"A...night in bed. I deserve at least that..." Keira stood up too and walked up to Anakin, who kept stepping back. "I can't give you that." Keira sat down. "Then you can't have what you need." the Chosen sighed and walked out of the cell and turned it back on.

* * *

"She wants what?" Obi-Wan said incredulously and Anakin nodded. "This is no time for her to be selfish!" The old Jedi master yelled. "The entire galaxy is at risk here."

"Keira said something about a planet core being used. What would a sith use a planet core for?" Anakin asked.

"Planet cores have been used in the past as mining facilities, but that sounds too benign for Palpatine. He must be looking to use it as a weapon." Anakin's former master surmised. "In either case, it is not good for us. Ask the researchers back in Corusant what one can do with a planet's core." He ordered a clone trooper and it saluted and went away. Anakin looked out into the space through the bridge windows. He couldn't help but feel uneasy for his familiy on Corusant. 'R2, set my fighter ready for hyperspace to Corusant. I am going back home." R2 beeped and went to the hangar.

* * *

Padme signed the last of the treaties needed to ensure the Non-militarization act for the next day. She had c-3PO help her with the babies and headed down the hall until she met Rush Clovis.

'Padme, it is so good to see you." Clovis went up to her to hug her, but she merely held out her hand. "It has been some time, Clovis."

"My love, please tell me who is the father of your children? Are you even married?" Clovis kept asked. Annoyed, Padme turned to him. "I am perfectly fine! Clovis, you are merely an acquaintance of mine, so stop trying to be close to me. I am married to a man far better than you."

"Better than me? Tell me who!" Clovis grabbed Padme's wrist. she tried to let go, but the man's grip was too strong. "Padme, tell me so I can kill him."

"how dare you!" She slapped him hard on the face and he let go. "Security!" The Royal Blue guards weren't there. "I dismissed them, Padme, now it is only you and me." Clovis closed in on her, and 3PO couldn't do anything with the sleeping twins in his arms.

Before Clovis could touch her again, a strong grip now held his arm and threatened to break it. In pain, Clovis looked up and saw Mace Windu, intimidating. "You shall not harm the Chancellor of the Republic, Clovis." The Jedi Master twisted Clovis's arm and pushed him away. Clovis then took a blaster from his holster and started to fire at Windu. the Master easily blocked the attacks and crushed the blaster with the force. Beaten, Clovis ran away, cursing him.

Windu turned to Padme and bowed a little. "Chancellor Amidala, are you alright?"

"yes, thank you. Clovis was much more aggressive than i thought he would be..."

"He will not harm you anymore, my lady. Master Skywalker has sent a message that he will report to you personally on the defense against the sith. Is it okay, my lady?"

Padme smiled, but he was small to be hidden. "Yes, Master windu. I am satified with that. I shall see you later..." They bowed to each other and Padme walked with 3PO to her transport. The Jedi master had other reasons to visit the senate. "So Clovis is not the father, then who is. Bail can't be it...Can it be..." He remembered at what Kenobi told him few years ago (It is a deleted scene in Clone Wars movie) that Anakin had a bond with Padme. "I will need to confirm it."

Anakin arrived at the apartment and saw Padme reading to the babies. She saw him, smiled, and ran to hug and kiss him. He hurled her around the room and landed with her on bed. They laughed and kissed each other deeply. "I missed you, my love."  
"Me too." They caught each other agin in a deep kiss until the babies cried for attention. Anakin took each of his children in his arms and held them closely. "Luke...Leia...my children. " They squirmed in his arms and touched Anakin's face softly. They missed him; he sensed it. Padme hugged Anakin. "They missed you, my husband. I did too." He put the babies to sleep and faced her. He also sensed that she was nervous about something. "Is everything alright?"

Padme put her face in his chest. "Clovis...he tried to attack me. He would have done horrible...if it wasn't for Master Windu." Anakin's anger spiked as he heard "Clovis" again. "Don't worry about him, Padme. I will handle him. But for now, let's rest."

He had 3PO take the babies to the next room and sat Padme onto bed. He caressed her face and kissed her. "May I..."

"Yes..." Padme knew what he wanted and gave it to him. They had a passionate night, for the first time in months.

* * *

Anakin woke up the next morning peacefully next to Padme, both of them naked. He put on his sleeping pants and went to check on his children. Surprisingly, they were already awake and trying to climb over the crib. He lifted the two of them and went out to living room with them. Luke tried to eat Anakin's hair while Leia just stayed still. He played with the children until Padme came out in her sleeping dress. She sat next to him and held Luke.

"Finally, some peace." Anakin was happy.


End file.
